


At the end of the Tunnel

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comics, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other, Pre-Clone Wars/Phantom Menace, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: AU in which Maul clears his mind and for the first time gets enough courage to flee from Sidious. When there is an open opportunity for of before him, Maul does not hesitate, he takes it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So maul is like 15ish in this fic, if you’re curious. Anyway, I just had to make a happy story for him after the Twin Suns episode and after figuring out a bit more of his past. And sorry if there are errors (there shouldn't be), I am so tired this week hasn't been good to me T-T.

 

When the final droid fell Maul breathed a sigh of relief.

Yet that relief was only short lived, as  the warm blood slowly running down his side snapped him back into reality. The pain was excruciating and made it difficult for him to concentrate or stand correctly. After some time and a few breaths later, he stood as straight as possible and forced himself down the dark corridor to his cell, where the searing pain had nearly caused him to fall. But Maul found his focus and hurriedly searched for a first aid kit that was stored away in a small cabinet at the end of his room.

He was quick to sanitize the wound and bandage it before he lost too much blood. However the pain still took its course and Maul figured it would be that way for some time now. So gently, after tossing the med pack away, he sat with his back against the wall, trying not to induce anymore pain.

After a few seconds of stabilizing his breathing, Maul closed his eyes and attempted to calculate his master’s next possible attack. He figured the droids were programed to perform another ambush, maybe an hour or so from now so he had to be ready, he needed to come up with another plan of attack as to avoid any further injury.

However at that very moment, Maul’s mind could not quite comprehend a strategy of defense, no matter how hard he tried , for his wound throbbed too much. The searing pain in his side did not falter and he began to fear that the medicine had been tampered with, so any form of defense against the droids would be futile; of course they wouldn’t kill him, but when Sidious returned to see his failed progress, death would be a far better punishment than what his master had instore.

Yet Sidious would not kill him either, only injure him to the point where he could not walk, let alone stand but he’d force him to for his life. And this cycle would repeat over and over again until…Maul did not want to think of it, though he had many times before pondered on what this would craft him into in the end and each conclusion was different, but nonetheless more terrifying than what he’d conjured before.

Many times, he told himself to accept this life, that this was how it was supposed to be. But on better days, when Sidious was not around him, not forcing his way into Maul’s mind and intruding in on his deepest desires, he wondered if it _was_ supposed to be this way. He’d known Sidious for as long as he could remember but there had to be something before that. Maul wondered what life would be like without Sidious, without all of this, though only in the moments when he was brave and more likely alone. For if Sidious figured out his desire for freedom (which he had once), he’d be severely punished.

Yet that night, Sidious wasn’t there, and leaning against the wall Maul let his mind ponder to  happier thoughts. And little by little as the Zabrak’s mind drifted into peace, the pain slowly started to fade.

However that serenity was only short lived, as a beep from one of the droids walking outside of his cell forced him back into reality and the wound began to sting again. He shifted uncomfortably where he sat until the pain subsided just a bit. It was then, the continuous beep caught his attention yet again and he perked up, attempting to formulate another strategy of attack.

Yet he was still completely blank, and his mind still lingered on peaceful thoughts. Perhaps it was the absence of his master, or the way the thoughts of freedom truly riddled his mind that made strategizing harder.

He stood to his feet, and using the wall as support made way to the cell door where he grabbed the handle and slowly pushed it open.

At this moment, Maul was not quite sure what he was doing. It was as if he not yet returned to present time and he’d let his desires guide him. This night, in Sidious’ absence he felt closer to escape than ever. He couldn’t even explain it to himself but something ignited within him.  On one hand he could trick himself into believing that he was peering down the hall to see if the droids were outside of his door, and if so that would help him form an attack plan, but that wasn’t the case. Nor was this the first time he’d done this; waited for a clearing to somehow run free but all those times he’d retreated back to his cell like a coward.

Yet that night would be different, and as he looked ahead at the dim lit corridor some feet  from where he stood and saw a light shining down from the large window stories high, he was filled with a sense of hope that he couldn’t understand. But nevertheless, it pushed him on.

He took a deep breath, recounted the tunnels and doorways of the base in his head, and gave himself the encouragement he needed. For his plan of attack turned quickly to a plan of escape and hopefully, a plan of freedom.

Maul strategized, mentally envisioning all the tunnels and halls in the base. After some thought he decided his best chance of leaving this planet was the run way. His master always had droids flying back and forth from the base to Coruscant

, bringing transporting supplies and other types of things. Maul did not know what cargo they carried, nor did he yet understand the importance of Coruscant, but from what he knew about the planet it was by far better than Mustafar. If he was to sneak on one of those ships and make his way to Coruscant, then he could escape. Where he’d go after that, he didn’t know but any place would be better than here.

So Maul began his stride down the hallway, quickly and quietly. He watched for the droids (he had by now memorized their schedules and positions given certain times) and easily avoided them. He needed to hurry, for if they arrived at his cell and realized he was gone they’d grow alert.   

Maul then figured he was being rather foolish, sneaking in the open, for the moment he was discovered missing (if he was), all the droids would fill the hallway in a frenzy searching for him. So Maul found a vent overhead and without much effort, managed to remove the opening and crawl inside.

Crawling through the tunnel and over smaller vents he was able to look below and see the armed droids marching to their usually locations.

As Maul attempted to make his way to the run way he began to worry for he’d never used the vent as a means of transportation until now. Unfamiliar with them, he feared this would delay him getting his destination and this was of course a foil to his plan. Not ten minutes after that thought crossed his mind, he heard a resounding alarm from the droids down one of the corridors and he only assumed that they’d realized he was gone. Moments later, he heard and saw from overhead many droids running around the place in an attempt to find him. This was not good.

He needed to speed things up if he wished to survive and he knew crawling helplessly in the vents would do no good so he closed his eyes and focused. Amongst the beeps and jeers, he focused and let his force guide him through the tunnels. It took time before vivid images began to form in his head, but sooner or later he saw the way out, the runway, and from what his mind would allow, a ship that was ready to take off. Maul crawled to the end of the vent where he cut a hole through the bottom and jumped out. On the ground again, he was quicker yet more silent than before as he ran to his destination.

The runway was only a few feet ahead of him, and it would not be difficult for him to board a ship yet, he knew getting there would not be without fault. And as he predicted, a small group of assassin droids had caught sight of him through the opposite corridor. Maul of course, was quick to go after and silence them before they alerted any of the others. After that, he made a quick bolt to the runway where as he expected, a ship was landed and ready to take off.

As he approached the back of the ship, taking out any droids that happened to see him in the process, he paused just before he boarded. Maul pondered for a while as a small conflict formed within the back of his mind. He would be lying to himself if he denied the possibility of returning to his cell crossed his mind, for that same fear that seemed to exist when Sidious wanted to punish him began to creep down his spine.

Yet, the air shifted and the jets had slowly started to ignite. The loading door in which he stood before began to close and Maul knew that it was time. No second thoughts, no hesitation; if he did not leave now he’d regret it. With barely a second left, Maul jumped on the ship and moved as the door shut. He found a quick place to hide so that the droids would not spot him.

Before Maul knew it, he felt the gears shift, and they were in hyperspace. He took a deep breath, knowing he was free at last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who commented, read and left kudos! I really appreciate it! Here is the final chapter! If you like it please let me know!

From where he hid Maul could feel the ship slowing down.

The low rum of the engines and the shifting air within the bunker signified that they were soon to exit hyper space. When the ship came to its final halt and docked on the landing platform, Maul moved quickly.

He spotted the nearest exit early on, but the only problem were the droids unloading the hidden cargo. Maul knew there was a chance he could possibly escape without being seen however, taking all the droids out or at least some of them would guarantee an agile escape.

So he did just that. The droids manning the back exit were destroyed one by one, none knew what hit them. After some time, Maul had opened up a clearing for himself and before the other droids noticed anything was amiss, he took off.

The ship itself was stationed in what seemed to be an old abandoned warehouse; It didn’t surprise Maul that Sidious had most of his dirty work done in vacant areas like this. Maul wasn’t exactly sure what the cargo was, nor what its purpose was, but he knew it couldn’t be good.

Yet, that was not his to ponder on and he only cared about getting as far away from the ship and warehouse as possible. For all he knew Sidious could be in the vicinity and he feared what punishment would await him if that was the case.

It wasn’t much difficulty for him to escape the warehouse yet his route led him down various empty alley ways and semi-crowded streets until he reached a more heavily populated area. It didn’t take him that long to realize that this was not the safest place to be in, and was most likely the lower area of Coruscant.

Maul was quick to turn up his hood , covering his horns and for the most part his face. Save for the dim glow of his eyes, a shadow shrouded his expression and he continued on his journey, brushing past people left and right. Every so often someone gave him a nasty look, but he only glared back at them silencing them before they could say a word and afterward continued on his way.

A few minutes had past, and Maul realized that his side started throb lightly, on top of that, his stomach began to growl. He inwardly regretted not seeing what was in those crates, for he could have stolen a bite to eat but that would’ve been too risky.

His plan then was to grab (most likely steal) a bite to eat and get out of the lower levels and from there he had no clue. He certainly did not plan to stay here. It was not that he didn’t like it, because anything compared to his cell was heaven, but he knew some of these people could be trouble if Sidious had the chance to communicate  to the underworld he was looking for Maul.

So he continued his stride until he reached what seemed like a bar. Maul knew the possibility of getting food was short, but he needed a place to regroup. He was after all exhausted and he needed to catch his grip. Without further thought he entered, easily blending in with the shadowed setting like a phantom.  He’d eventually found a seat at one of the corner tables.

Not to soon after he seated himself, a twi lek server had caught his eye. She held a tray with a jug of water atop it and promptly made way to Maul’s table. He attempted to look as uninviting as possible, but that did not help his case. As she approached the table she knocked on the wooden surface. Maul pretended she’d just gained his attention and silently, started at her.

“What can I get you to drink?” Her accent was thick and her tone sharp. Maul could clearly tell she did not want to be here anymore than he did. As usual, he stared in silence much to her anger. She opened her mouth , prepared to question him again but she paused, taking a rather good look at him.

“Hmm…you know kids are not allowed in the bar do you? Where is your mother?”

Maul remained silent, feeling extremely uncomfortable that she was able to analyze him so well.

She rolled her eyes. “Not much of a talker, well I guess that’s for the best. I can get you a water if you’re thirsty—”

“It’s fine. I have no credits.”

“It’s complementary.” The server said, gaining another silent gaze from Maul. “That means it’s free, child.”

Maul nodded, still feeling quite uncomfortable. He couldn’t remember the last time he was referred to as a child. The waitress disappeared to the back for some time, leaving Mual alone to himself. He took a time to observe all the people in the bar. He assumed many were bounty hunters, hitmen or other types of dangerous people. If he wasn’t on the run he’d fit right in.

Maul noticed a few men at the bar, drinking and laughing. They were merry and loud, and while Maul wasn’t quite used to such drunken banter, they seemed to carry a comforting warmth with them. Even if Maul did not know them, seeing the group so joyous made him happy. He looked on ahead to a calmer area of the bar where men and women still discussed but not nearly as loud.

His eyes rested on a young gentleman maybe a few years older than himself. In his hand he held a jug of beer and casually sipped while speaking to a girl sitting across the table from him. He wore heavy clothing that included thick boots, a long sleeved shirt and some gloves. His hat was set on the table while his jacket was draped over the end of his chair—Maul made the quick assumption that he was indeed a bounty hunter, because observing him more he made out a few weapons on his person, both legal and illegal. As for appearance, he was not as menacing as he was welcoming. His skin was a light shade of brown and his eyes were a soft green. His hair was curly and unruly, and Maul assumed it needed to be fixed (though what would he know, he didn’t have hair so he could not judge).

He wore a smile and an enthusiastic expression while speaking to his friend, leading Maul to believe the conversation was engaging.

However, the man caught him staring from across the room. He lowered his beer and glared hard at Maul. By this time, the waitress had returned with Maul’s water, breaking the silent stare down that took place.

“Hey this isn’t really a place for a kid to be alone, and I haven’t seen you around so be careful. I’d get out of here as soon as possible and head for the station. If you know what to say you can usually bored the shuttle for free.”

She handed Maul the glass of water and slowly he took hold of it. “Thank you.” He said, genuinely. He knew it was unwise to let his walls break even a little bit, but she was the only person to have shown him genuine kindness and it warmed his heart.

“No problem, be safe, child.” And as she made way to the kitchen, that was the last Maul saw of her.

Maul drank his water as if he hadn’t had any for days (which he hadn’t). After that, he felt a small surge of energy fill his body, however he was still rather hungry and sore from the wound. Maul knew he had to eat something if he wanted to be alert but what to eat he did not know.

What he did know however was that he would not find food in the bar, so gathering his strength, he stood and exited the building. As he walked a few feet away outside of the bar, he found himself in yet another alley but this time, there was a ship sitting there. A good size for space travel, Maul reckoned that it belonged to one of the bounty hunters yet that was not the only thing that caught his attention.

Outside the ship sat wooden crates filled with not just supplies and guns, but food and a lot of it. Fruits, vegetables and even packs of meat and other substances. Maul did not hesitate to approach the crates and without thinking twice, began to grab for apples and food packs. If this was a different situation, Maul would have cried tears of joy but he did not have time for that.

He needed to eat what he could and regain his strength then maybe he could come up with a clear plan for at least the next couple of weeks.  

However in the midst of his joy, the air in the alley shifted and Maul, who held his supplies in his hands paused. He heard footsteps closing in behind him and turned to see who had joined him.

In the opening of the alley way stood a man who pointed a blaster toward Maul’s direction.

“I’d like to ask what you’re doing with _my_ cargo, but it’s obvious you’re robbing me. Usually, I’d let you go but something seems off about you…” He stepped into the street light that dimly flickered overhead and Maul instantly recognized him as the man he had observed in the bar. The only thing different was that he wore his coat and his hat, but this was certainly him.

“That was you, sitting in the corner staring. Right? Do you know who I am? Are you working with an enemy of mine or something? Were you sent to kill me? Or are you just a poor thief?”

Maul remained silent, still clutching his cargo but growing more and more anxious by the second.

“I’m not going to ask again, who are you?”

He held the blaster tighter, his hand not shaking even one bit. Maul could see his finger rested on the trigger and if he did not say or do anything within the next few seconds, this could end badly for him.

Maul dropped his food and cargo and quickly grabbed for his saber. He ignited it and shortly after fell into his stance of defense. Despite the fact that he was exhausted he knew he had enough strength to get away from this man if he had to.

Yet, the bounty hunter had lowered his weapon and placed it back into his holster. He held his hands up in defense, a wide smile reaching his face as he walked toward Maul and his saber.

“I’m not gonna hurt you kid. You weren’t sent to kill me, I can tell that by now. You can put your weapon away.”

Maul did not heed to him at first, and the man rolled his eyes. “You can also have the food you stole. Go ahead, I’m not gonna do anything.” Maul stared at him for a few more moments before extinguishing his weapon and reaching for the food he dropped. He was quick to grab everything as if it would vanish if he didn’t. All the while, the hunter loomed over Maul and started, even attempting to help him sort the stolen food. But Maul was quick to scoot away or give him a hard look.

“Hey kid, what’s your name by the way?” He didn’t expect Maul to say anything, and actually smiled when he did not. “You know, if you’re stealing my food you can at least give me your name…Or… you can repay me by helping load some of this cargo on my ship?”

More silence and Maul simply stared. “Well that isn’t happening then.”

So he loaded his own cargo and as he did so, got to talking about things that Maul did not quite care for. He had near ten crates to load and all the while, Maul sat and started until there was no cargo in sight.

The hunter stretched and yawned, looking down toward the exit of the alley for some seconds before facing Maul. “Guess I should get going kid; it was nice meeting you…Though I wouldn’t suggest stealing form other people, they aren’t as merciful as I am.”

He turned his back and began to board however, he stopped suddenly and faced Maul again. “Do you have anywhere to go?  A home or anything?”

While Maul remained silent, he shook his head. “I didn’t think so…you know it isn’t really all that safe here for a kid, especially one who is alone. I have extra room if you want to stick around for a while. I don’t really have a set destination at this moment but you can tag along.”

There was silence that passed between the two and all the while Maul thought. He did not sense any deception from this hunter and in all truth he had no place to go. Maul pondered on declining his offer and trying to make it on his own, but he was not familiar with this place and the hunter was not the only one who warned him of the dangers. In addition, staying here in the area that Sidious most likely frequented to oversee his dirty work was very risky.

Maul, still remaining silent, stood and approached the ship. The hunter moved to the side as Maul walked past him, still holding on to his cargo like a life source.

“There will be more later, you don’t have to carry that much kid….the name is Isaac by the way, Isaac Br—”

“Maul. My name is Maul.”

“Ahh what a…strange name. Well welcome aboard Maul.” Isaac followed behind him. “I hope you enjoy your stay with me.” He then brushed past Maul and walked to the cockpit. In silence, Maul followed behind him. Isaac hadn’t quite noticed yet as he took seat before the control panel. When he sensed Maul’s presence, he motioned toward another seat that was a couple of feet away from his.

“You know how to fly?” Isaac asked and as expected Maul remained silent. He chuckled and started the engine. “Well if you are still with me, then one of these days I can teach you.”

The ship then began to vibrate and various beeping noises were heard. Maul watched as Isaac flipped various switches and pressed buttons and slowly the ship began its ascend past the buildings of the lower city until it hovered above both the lower and upper levels of the Coruscant. A quick movement of the controls and they were headed toward space.

Isaac made a shift and attempted to reach over Maul to pull one of the many handles. Maul recognized the handle he was attempting to reach as the control that would activate the hyper jump and moved to pull it for him. Silence passed until the rumble of the hyper drive could be heard by the duo.

“Oh thanks! See you’re catching on! I didn’t even have to say anything.” Maul only faced forward, and Isaac tampered with more controls until the view before them grew clouded with blended stars and shortly after they were trapped in a tunnel of streaking lights. Before Maul knew it they were in hyper space, already miles away from Coruscant or Sidious.

He breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that even after they left this illuminated tunnel of stars, there would still be a light of brilliance at the end of it. He hoped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/2! Thank you to those who left kind comments. I just need happiness for Maul because he is one of the few characters in Star Wars that I think was screwed over! If you like it please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is chapter 1 out of 2. I just had to write something happy for Maul after the discussion of his comic came out. I was so sad, and to know that in the very end he doesn’t have a happy ending T-T. PLEASE if you like it say something T-T.


End file.
